Observational Behaviors
by jellybeansprout
Summary: Crackfic. Three years later, eight year old Lambo observes the inner workings of the Tenth's family. Hinted GuardiansTsuna.


**Observational Behaviors** by _ficklepickles_

----

In three years, Lambo had grown significantly, and had become a bit wiser to how the world worked.

He knew fear, and had discovered of whom to be afraid. He had been taught a form of discretion, but still required much more training. Mostly, he became aware of observations, and of making his own.

As an impressionable eight-year old hitman, the little Bovino was given a much freer rein than he should have been allowed. It helped that he still lived under the roof of the acknowledged Vongola Decimo.

----

While the Sawada family preferred living in their modest dwelling, matters of Vongola required them to have much larger quarters. That same year, they moved.

Tsuna himself hadn't been too happy to move, but he saw the necessity behind it. Wedged in the rooms of the smaller home was no place to conduct 'business transactions.'

In the end, they consented to their new residence, a sprawling mansion in the design of traditional Japanese. Remarkably, it was placed neatly near the center of Namimori itself, tucked away deeply in private property, now Vongola owned.

The first few weeks had a lot to adapt to.

Firstly, Reborn had thought it a good idea to keep the Guardians close to their newly anointed and still green boss, in the case of some upstart's assassination attempt. It was a pre-emptive move designed to forge closer ties with the still growing family of the Tenth.

Many past overtures of group accommodations had been fiercely refused. This resulted in the purchase of such a large manor. Nearly each Guardian would be given their own wing.

Finally, the suggestion had been met with the grunt or purr of approval.

Even still, more adjustments had to be made. Walls had to be reinforced, surfaces fire-proofed, and cracks sealed from the leaking of strangely colored fluids. Rooms were soundproofed, and doors were refitted with more secure locks.

Eventually, everyone settled in, and this allowed Lambo to begin the first of many observations.

The little Bovino shared a wing with I-pin and maman. This wing was sandwiched in between Tsuna's, Reborn said that the young Vongola heir was to have his own for the sake of propriety, and Yamamoto's. Since the two older boys had to pass his wing in order to visit each other, Lambo was privy to several of their interactions.

Most of it involved Yamomoto greeting Tsuna with a cheery wave or a pat on the back. Many times he slung his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and walked him off with a large grin.

Beside Tsuna was Gokudera's wing, which he grouchily shared with his sister. On more than one occasion, Lambo had passed this wing on the way to his own room and had seen the Storm Guardian prostrated in front of their boss in one strange fashion or another. In one memorable case, a shirtless Gokudera had been kneeling on the ground, apologizing profusely.

Tsuna had thought enough was enough, and tried to get him to stand, but the self-professed right-hand man of the Vongola Juudaime said that he would not without the "righteous punishment to befall" his "unworthy head."

It was obvious to Lambo that something strange had occurred. Tsuna had no pants on and Gokudera was bleeding from his nose.

Another day, Lambo was exploring the more forbidden and foreboding corridors, with learned caution around the more volatile Guardians, and came across an odd sight.

The energetic Sun Guardian had Tsuna in some kind of hold, with the red-faced Vongola boss pulled into what looked like half a German suplex. Ryohei's arms were wrapped tightly around the boy's midsection, and his nose was buried in Tsuna's neck.

For his part, the Sky Guardian was laughing like he was being mercilessly tickled. Lambo questioned what could be tickling him.

Hibari had the unenviable wing that lay flanked by Sasagawa's and creepy Mukuro's. The Cloud Guardian was tough enough and scary enough to deal with them though. Lambo rarely ventured to his end of the mansion for the main reason that Hibari wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of him once he found him there.

Lambo personified both idiot crowding and herbivore to Hibari, the two things he hated most in the world. After a few too many incidents with the business end of steel tonfa, Lambo made sure to steer clear of that particular wing as much as he could possibly help it.

Unfortunately, one night during a midnight snack run, he heard some peculiar noises which he simply had to investigate. When he found out that they were originating from the wing of the Cloud Guardian, he wisely shied away.

Then he heard a soft yelp followed by a muffled thump. The ensuing silence perked his unwavering curiosity, and he quietly crept in.

Two silhouettes seemed be struggling. As he snuck ever closer, their faces and frames became visible.

Hibari held Tsuna up against a wall, his tonfa at the brunette's throat. Lambo speculated at what Tsuna could have done to piss him off. Hibari was leaning closely to Tsuna, their bodies nearly flush to each other. He was muttering something to Tsuna which the Bovino couldn't catch, but whatever it was, it made Tsuna shake.

Lambo leaned forward and cupped his ear with a hand and managed to overhear the end of what Hibari was saying.

"...devour you."

The cow-like resemblance within Lambo shuddered.

Tsuna must have felt the same fear for he went rigid, his eyes wide and bright. Lambo decided he had seen enough, and hurried away.

Hibari probably wouldn't kill Tsuna. They were some kind of friends.

Not too long after that, Lambo was skipping through the halls and saw that one of the double-doors of an office were open a crack. He peered in.

Papers were scattered all over the floor, and Lambo stifled a snicker. No doubt Reborn would get mad again for someone making a mess. It wasn't his fault this time, and he was maliciously eager to see who would get in trouble for it.

"-don't!"

Something shifted on the desk and more papers spilled onto the floor. Lambo had to crane his neck upward to see what was going on up there.

Tsuna lay sprawled on his back on the desk, Mukuro hovering just above him, pinning him in place. The Mist Guardian smiled too widely. "Oya?" He purred. "I don't think so."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna wriggled but couldn't dislodge the taller man. "You're scattering my work!"

"I'm not the one moving around."

Boring.

Lambo turned around and left. Those two were just goofing off during work. He took off to find I-pin. She'd be willing to play with him

----

Lambo reviewed his observations whenever something new came up.

Apart, they seemed like coincidental situations and troubles that Dame-Tsuna usually found himself in. All together though, they added up.

Something about Tsuna made all of his Guardians act really strangely. They were clingy and smiling, and took far too much delight in touching him, sniffing him, and having their mouths open around him.

He pondered this over the course of several days, having been easily distracted by the next meal and shiny objects. It suddenly dawned on him while it was Tsuna's turn to give the young Bovino a bath.

Lambo stared at the half-clothed Vongola, all milk-white skin and soft brown hair. The dark golden eyes were especially drawing. He yipped with joy at his revelation, while Tsuna struggled to keep the water from splashing everywhere.

He giggled and kicked at his own genius, successfully nearly drowning Tsuna, and thoroughly drenching him. When the two of them finally left the bathroom, the Vongola was clad in sodden clothes which clung to his frame. Tsuna had wrapped Lambo up in a fluffy towel and a bathrobe, but had no clothes prepared for himself.

The brunette settled with taking his shirt off and mopping up most of the water off his chest with an extra towel. Then he threw the shirt over his shoulder and collected the towel around his neck. The eyes of the other Guardians followed after Tsuna as he walked Lambo to his room, confirming what Lambo had thought.

He grinned to himself and knowingly patted Tsuna on the back. "Must be hard to keep them away, huh?" He said conversationally.

Tsuna shot him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Nyeheheh, you can't fool me." Lambo smirked and elbowed Tsuna. The crafty Lambo was wise in the ways of the world, but Tsuna was still stupid and useless. Once he gained the knowledge of the great Lambo, he would understand in time.

In the meantime, he would let Tsuna figure it out on his own. Now that he knew what to look for, it was all so clear. The others were too dense though. If _that_ was what they were really after, then they should just grab it and take it. Messing around like they did would never accomplish anything.

Tsuna was, after all, too slow to see the obvious.

He grinned as Tsuna tucked him in, secure in his newfound revelation. The older boy bid him a goodnight, and turned off the light. Lambo rolled onto his side and watched Tsuna leave through his partially closed door.

It wasn't long before a second and third shadow joined Tsuna's.

Lambo knew what they were looking at. Cream colored skin, hair the shade of chocolate, and caramel eyes, Tsuna looked like candy!

He wondered if he tasted like candy too. Next time he saw him, he'd be sure to give him a good lick to see.

----

_end_

---

Extra for anyone interested in a LamboTsuna scene:

With that last thought, sleep finally overtook the child, and he rolled over again in his sleep, and right into the Ten Year Bazooka.

A flash of pink smoke later, eighteen year old Lambo crawled from the bed. Ah, he was back in the first Vongola Mansion, before it mysteriously burned to the ground after a mysterious blast.

His ears caught the sharp patter of feet heading toward his door. A moment later, Tsuna breathlessly ran in.

"Lambo? Are you ok? I heard an explosion." Then he saw him. "Adult Lambo?"

"Greetings, young Vongola." He said.

"Oh, hi." Relieved that nothing horrible had happened to the normally annoying child, Tsuna visibly relaxed.

Lambo himself, a bit amused by the Vongola's worry, smiled. The pink flush which Tsuna wore was actually quite fitting. An old memory flitted to the surface of his mind. Tsuna really did look like candy.

Calmly, he grabbed hold of Tsuna wrist and slowly drew the boy towards him. The brunette watched curiously as he turned Tsuna's hand palm up, then bent to lick it. He rolled his tongue slowly over the lines of Tsuna's hand, and the boy shuddered slightly.

"H-Hey Lambo, what are you doing?"

The Bovino hitman didn't answer, but looked at Tsuna's lightly blushing face with a small hint of satisfaction. He really was sweet.

"You stupid cow! What are you doing to the Tenth!" Gokudera barged into the room suddenly, his ring glowing a violent red and dynamite at the ready.

Yamamoto entered more sedately, but eyed the Bovino's affectionate gesture with a seed of suspicion.

Panicked but not quite showing it yet, Lambo ticked off the seconds until his five minutes were up. He smiled, and gave the Vongola boss one more quick lick on the palm, and then vanished in another puff of colored smoke before the other Guardians could react.

Faced with an innocently sleeping, _younger_ Lambo, Tsuna wouldn't allow them to do anything to him. In the morning though, Tsuna made a mental note to give the boy a stern talking, to banish any weird thoughts his later self might entertain.

----

Note: Lambo was the cause of the house burning down in his memory.


End file.
